


Ghosts don't sing at 1am

by KilluCoulomb



Series: My neighbor is a weirdo, featuring Miya Atsumu our favorite dork [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Atsunoya, Black Jackals Squad, Everyone Hates (loves) Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, Inarizaki High Second Years, M/M, Miya Atsumu Can't Sleep, Miya Twins, Nishinoya Yuu is Weird, Osasuna (hinted), Post-Time Skip, Pre-Slash, Strangers to Lovers, Suna Rintarou is a Big Bitch, dumb bets, horror movies, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/KilluCoulomb
Summary: Atsumu couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. Sneaking around your neighbor’s door this late at night is probably illegal. Atsumu widened his eyes at a thumping noise. God, he really doesn’t want to be caught and look like a creepy stalker or something. He would have to move again.orthe one where Atsumu can't sleep because of a dumb bet and finds out his new neighbor has very weird and creepy habits.
Relationships: Miya Astumu & Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Atsumu & Hinata Shouyou & Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou (hinted)
Series: My neighbor is a weirdo, featuring Miya Atsumu our favorite dork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Ghosts don't sing at 1am

**Author's Note:**

> This fic only exists because I misinterpretaded the prompt generator's words very badly. I hope you like it.

"Hey, 'Tsumu… Suna and I were talking yesterday. I told him about how you hate horror movies." Osamu said, sipping on his coffee. 

"I don't. They're just not my thing" Atsumu answered.

"Coward. You're just afraid of them." Suna teased. "It's not that scary."

"Yeah. You're just a pussy." 

"Hey! I can watch a horror movie if i want to, it's nothing!" Atsumu pushed Osamu's shoulder. 

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh, I like this." Suna smirked. "What if I give you two one movie andyou'll have to answer my questions about it?. The I that can't didn't watch the entire thing, therefore, is a pussy." Suna proposed, leaning on the chair. 

"I'm in. I bet a week's worth treat of onigiri." Osamu sighed. 

"I'm in. You better start saving the money." Atsumu retorted.  
That talk inside a small cafe near their University changed a lot of things in Atsumu's life. Suna picked the movies and, by the way he was smiling when he gave him the DVD, Atsumu was fucked. 

He felt Suna’s eyes watching him when he put the movie on. Maybe the monsters wouldn’t be that scary if compared to that sensation.

So, Atsumu started watching the movie. Family moves to this new house and they’re all so cute and happy… It was almost good to watch. Huh? Maybe he could survive it.

That was when they found the camera that wasn’t theirs. And then the little girl started talking with an imaginary friend that seemed not very friendly at all. Atsumu knew screaming at the characters to not enter the fucking room wouldn’t work but he did it anyway.  
His soul was probably gone forever at the moment the demon thing appeared. He forgot about Suna, ‘Samu and how this was only a movie. The only thing in his mind was how dark his living room was and the clock saying it was 1:36 AM.  
When the movie ended, he felt eyes on him everywhere. Any slight noise would make him yelp in fear. The shadows in his apartment came to life, dancing in his imagination and assuming very threatening shapes. 

Atsumu flinched when he heard something.  
A muffled voice came from an unknown place. Atsumu curled on the sofa. That’s it. That’s his end, the demons finally got him.  
The voice was sweet and calm, singing a song in English. It had a subtle accent. It was a child rhyme, but nothing never sounded creepier to the distressed Atsumu.

“London bridge is broken down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady.”

Some long forgotten, reasonable part of Atsumu’s mind, that sounded too much like a small Kita-san for his liking, realized the voice was male. And that it came from the wall he shared with his neighbor who had just moved. The song kept going.

“Build it up with iron bars, irons bars, iron bars. Build it up with iron bars, my fair lady.”

The lyrics didn’t continue, only a happy humming, keeping the same melody as before. Atsumu found himself no longer scared, but amused at the sweet and calm voice singing that old nursery rhyme. 

Atsumu slowly stood up, getting closer to the wall that he shared with the other apartment. The subtle humming was still there, happy and relaxed, as if someone was excitedly cooking a late night meal. Maybe they were. 

Thinking about the sweet tune and the, actually not that scary, lyrics, Atsumu went to sleep a little bit better than he thought he would.  
Obviously, that wouldn't stop his brain from waking him up at seven am to the excuse of 'demon thing is after us, run'.  
Atsumu hated his brain sometimes. 

Gulping some cups of coffee compensated for the six hours of sleep he got. On a Sunday. He agreed to meet his dumb brother and his friend at Suna's place. Oh well, maybe Suna would make them watch another of this cinematic atrocities he called horror. 

He rang the doorbell, hoping he wouldn't have to open it and see his brother making out with Suna. With the way they were both pining, it could happen anytime. Atsumu needs a new friend group. 

"Hey, there. You look awful." Suna greeted. 

"Good morning, Suna. Why is 'Samu here so early?" Atsumu yawned. 

"I woke up early." Osamu said. Liar, his eyebags clearly screamed 'I didn't sleep the whole night cause Suna traumatized me'. 

"What did you think of the movies? I got some cliche stuff for you, since you're pussies." Suna said, arranging the DVDs he got back on his shelf. 

"A demon invaded my apartment and sang me to sleep." Atsumu sighed. 

"What a fertile imagination."

"I'm serious, Suna" Atsumu said. "I either have a crazy neighbor that sings when they think no one is listening or Casper, the friendly ghost, made his home in my place."

Osamu cackled. Suna almost spit his coffee out. 

"Wait, wait. So you heard someone singing. Are you sure you're not imagining it? Like with the girl in the playground when we were five?!" Osamu said, almost breathless

"That girl existed! And I am not imagining it, I think my neighbor is crazy. He has an amazing voice though."

"It's a guy?" Suna asked. 

"Yeah… the voice seemed male. It wasn't that low but you could tell. I don't really remember."

"Do you know the neighbor? You could ask him why" Osamu suggested.

“He’s the one that lives in Omi-kun’s apartment. i’ve never seen his face, it’s only been like a week since he moved.” Atsumu answered. Omi-kun, or Sakusa Kiyoomi, is his good friend from college that plays with him in the volleyball team. He moved because of an arguing with the landlord about the health surveillance and the roach he found near the lobby. Omi-kun has some extreme antics when it comes to cleaning.

“What if Sakusa knows him?” Suna said “They probably talked at least once about it, don’t know.”

“He will call the police and tell them I’m a stalker. He hates me that much.”

“I agree. You could act like a normal human being and just knock on the door.” Osamu said. “Isn’t it almost 9? Don’t you have morning classes? If you leave right now, I’ll assume you lost the bet”Osamu smirked

Glancing at the clock on Suna’s kitchen wall, Atsumu muttered a curse under his breath and rolled his eyes, not bothering to say a ‘goodbye’ to his brother and his friend. 

The ride to the campus was short, Suna’s house was near the place so he only needed to run. His lungs were almost giving out when he got to his classroom’s door. swiftly, Atsumu slided through the seats, finding his place near a boy with a face mask and black wavy locks of hair over his eyes. 

“Good morning, Omi-kun” Atsumu whispered, watching the teacher enter the room. Sakusa flinched, his face made a disgusted expression with his nose scrunching up.

“You reek of sweat.” Sakusa whispered back, making some space between them. 

Huffing in unsatisfaction, Atsumu picked his laptop to try to take some notes, his eyelids feeling heavy as the first classes went on. The caffeine was starting to lose its effect on his body. Maybe he should try that ‘Death wish’ brand.  
To stop himself from falling asleep, his thoughts drifted to the mysterious singer he had as a neighbor. He really need to find out who he is, so he can start questioning his habits.  
And maybe ask if he was in a band or something ‘cause that guy’s voice was incredible.  
Atsumu catches himself wanting to listen to it once again. 

Okay, no. This is totally weird, as good as his neighbor’s voice was, he wouldn’t keep himself up again just to listen to it.

The bell signaling lunch break shook away his ideas. Atsumu gave up looking for Sakusa, who always brought homemade food with him and hated to have other people watching him eat. When he is looking around, trying to find somewhere to sit, he feels a very heavy smack on his back.

“Hey, hey hey, Tsumu! Hinata asked if You wanted to sit with us”

Fucking Bokuto and his lack of strength control. Atsumu felt the handprint bruise throbbing between his shoulder blades. He nodded and followed his upperclassman, trying to catch his breath. Bokuto really needed to learned the difference between friendly back pats and volleyball spikes. Atsumu pities the balls he spikes daily. 

“Atsumu-san!” he heard a voice coming from a small, orange-haired, boy in front of him. Atsumu smiled at him. Shouyou always managed to light up his day. He was pretty much the only friend he had that was not constantly desiring for his death. And that statistics included his twin.

“Hi, Shouyou-kun!” he said, finally sitting in front of the short boy and starting his sacred lunch time. 

“Did you sleep badly tonight? You look like you were chased by some monster” Bokuto asked, munching a rice ball.

“It was something like it… Suna made me watch one of his horror movies” Atsumu admitted, looking away.

“I didn’t know you were afraid of them, Atsumu-san. I hate them too, the last time I saw one, I kept having the same nightmare for weeks.” Shouyou shivered. “But… Are you okay?” he asked, voice muffled by the amount of food he was trying to gulp down. 

“Aww, thanks for worrying, Shouyou” Atsumu sang. Bokuto protested since he asked first. 

“It’d be bad for us if our setter blacked out mid-practice.” Shouyou blurted out. Yeah, Atsumu definitely needs new friends.

“I’m fine. I am more worried about my neighbor singing at 1 AM.”

“Sakusa sings?” Bokuto wheezed. And now he choked on a piece of meat. Hinata was patting his back. Atsumu handed him a glass of water.

“No, my new neighbor. Omi-kun abandoned me.”

“Why do they do that?” Shouyou asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know who he is. I just know it’s from the other apartment cause I can hear from where it comes”

Bokuto was recovering from the incident, gulping the water. He hummed a little, with his hand under his chin. Wow, it was almost like he was thinking. “Why don’t you sneak into the door tonight? If they do it again, you knock and ask why is he singing.” he said.

“That’s a terrible idea.” 

“Why don’t you just knock and talk to him, then?” Shouyou asked.

“That’s an even worse idea. I’ll probably creep him out, saying I was awake and heard him singing. He may stop doing it!” 

“So you like it?” Bokuto pointed out. He didn’t really know how to answer that. Yes? He liked listening to a crazy guy singing a british nursery rhyme in the middle of the night? That sounded beyond creepy.

“Not exactly…” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“But you don’t want him to stop, do you?” Shouyou teased.

“I hate you two.” was the last thing Atsumu said before listening to the bell and going back to his classroom.

After an exhausting day listening to teachers babble about unintelligible things. He was too sleepy to focus. Atsumu took a bus home, throwing himself on his living room sofa with a dramatic puff.  
The day went by fastly, Atsumu cooked something he found in the fridge as dinner and sit in front of the TV. 

'Why don’t you sneak into the door tonight?'

Bokuto's dumb idea echoed in his head. Atsumu looked at the microwave clock. 10:30 PM. He couldn't believe he was actually cogitating that. 

But the curiosity was too big. Atsumu saw himself drawn to the mysterious singer even though he'd only heard him once. He didn't forget how sweet and smooth that voice sounded to him. How dumb. 

He put an alarm on his phone. 0:57 AM. He needed some sleep before trying this shit. 

Laying on the sofa, he felt his eyelids heavier and heavier, until he succumbed to the light slumber. 

Buzzing and shouting, his phone woke him up not very delicately. Atsumu groaned and sit up on the couch. Whatever movie he was watching before falling asleep already ended. He got up to drink some water and try to awaken.  
Atsumu couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. Sneaking around your neighbor’s door this late at night is probably illegal. Atsumu widened his eyes at a thumping noise. God, he really doesn’t want to be caught and look like a creepy stalker or something. He would have to move again. 

His eyes widened when, a bit later, he heard the sound. 

The same, sweet humming from the previous day. The same soft voice sang a different song this time. It was still childish and simple, following a slow melody. Atsumu knew this one from a Disney movie. 

"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you"

Atsumu smiled fondly at the memory of watching Pinocchio… yeah, the movie was Pinocchio, with Osamu, tucked under a warm blanket on their family's big living room sofa, eating popcorn while the movie plays on the TV.

Atsumu closed his eyes to listen to the song, filled with his childhood memories, when he felt the sleep getting the best of him.  
He heard a loud knock on the door. Took him some time to realize his head had hit the wooden door. 

Oh my god. He hit the door. He knocked on it. Loudly. 

Before he could even hope to disappear into the void, the door lock clicked and it opened, revealing the face behind the gratuitous concerts Atsumu's been listening. 

A short boy. He looked like he was 15. Dark brown hair with a blond lock in the middle of his bangs. Atsumu would admit, it would look ridiculous in anyone else, but this kid made it kinda fashionable.  
Immediately assuming the new neighbor was probably his father or mother, Atsumu spoke. 

"Uh, hey kid, I was just trying to enter my place when I kinda knocked your door, sorry. What is a child doing awake this late?" Atsumu felt his whole face burning. 

"What? Child?" The boy looked very confused. "I live alone here." Now it was Atsumu's time to get confused. The boy already saw his misunderstanding and cleared the things. 

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu, I'm 23 years old. I'm your new neighbor, as it seems" he smiled widely. For a moment, Atsumu could swear the dark corridor lit up. 

His face only grew redder and he realized he thought that the guy was a child. He did look like one, with the short build and the cute hair. "Miya Atsumu, 23 too. Welcome, new neighbor! I guess I can get in my house now. If ya need anything, just ring the doorbell, 'kay? I only go out for college classes"  
And Atsumu bolted back to his apartment, breathing relieved and leaving a very confused Nishinoya behind. 

Wait a minute. He didn't ask why Nishinoya was singing in the middle of the night. Or why was he awake enough to open the door.

Atsumu suspected his friends' teasings are getting to him and he's finally turning into an idiot.  
He's a mess. 

Atsumu let himself sleep enough to make up for the two nights he spent awake listening to Nishinoya's voice. Now that the 'ghost' has a name, his actions sound way weirder.  
Atsumu checked some texts while chomping some toast he'd made for breakfast. Most of them were from Bokuto and Shouyou, discussing another topic on how ketchup is technically a smoothie. Sakusa was probably cringing was he answered.  
He cleaned some things in his room and had absolutely nothing else to do around 8 AM. 

His doorbell rang. Atsumu opened the door to see a small figure with big brown eyes staring at him. 

"Good morning!" Said Nishinoya with the same bright smile he gave Atsumu when they met earlier. He took a while to actually register what the boy looked like in the daylight. The brown eyes had a caramel like shine to them. The hair seemed soft. And his build was small, but lean under the T-shirt and the jeans he wore. 

"Good morning, Nishinoya-kun." Atsumu answered , not really knowing how to react to the situation. Nishinoya noticed and nodded, signaling a permission to come in. Atsumu gave him space. 

"Did you have breakfast? I got some of these waffles from my friend's bakery. They're amazing!" Nishinoya asked, showing the package he brought with him.  
Atsumu wasn't used to that. How could someone act that naturally after just meeting someone in the middle of the night? 

"I already did but I always wanted to try these. " He answered playfully. Both sit on the cushions near the living room table. Nishinoya was right, those waffles were delicious. The melted in his mouth with sweetness. 

"This is awesome!" Atsumu hummed in delight.  
Nishinoya smiled. "I wanted to bring them as a welcoming gift. You were the first neighbor to visit me! Thanks!" He said, taking a big bite off his waffle. 

"It's nothing, dude. I should be the one actually giving you the gift… since you're the new one and all." Atsumu was out of words. This guy didn't really care if he accidentally bumped on his door at 1 AM because he interpreted it as a 'Welcome, neighbor?'. He was weirder than it seemed. 

"S'okay! I'm happy to have someone to eat with. Living alone can be kinda depressing sometimes." Nishinoya said, not taking his very intense eyes off Atsumu. It was probably a habit. A very intimidating one. Atsumu felt like the smaller man could suck him up entirely with that gaze. 

"So…Nishinoya-kun, what do you do? Like, for a living?" Atsumu asked while putting plates on the table for them to eat.

“I’m at college, working part-time in an animal shelter” he said, taking the waffles from the package and already stuffing his face. 

The conversation that followed was one of the nicest Atsumu’s ever had. Nishinoya said he’s an art student in a campus on the other side of the city, he told him how everyone just assumed he was dog person and many, many other things. Nishinoya is a very talkative person and that usually annoys Atsumu, but his voice doesn’t sound too loud when he’s calm and he pronounces the words correctly. He didn’t stumble upon them even though he seemed eager to talk. Atsumu let himself listen to every word he said.  
Nishinoya also played volleyball for his college, and aspires to be in a professional league soon. He shines with confidence when asked about it.  
When he glanced at the clock, noticed they spent two hours laughing and talking, as if they knew each other since forever. And time passed surprisingly fast. 

“Oh, seems I’ll have to go, gotta arrive in time for class.” Nishinoya declared.

“You better take a train, hope you don’t get stuck in the traffic.” 

“If I do, I’ll only need to walk till there. It was nice talking to you, Atsumu-san! See you.” 

“See you, Nishinoya-kun. You better not get in a crash this time!” Atsumu teased, remembering the story his neighbor told him.

“I won’t! Ah, you can call me Noya, that’s how most of my friends call me” and with that one he left, with a blinding smile. 

“Bye, Noya!” 

Atsumu sit on the sofa again, rewinding was just happened in his head. Wow, Nishinoya was… intense. And very unpredictable too, with stories that could make him famous if he told them on TV. He felt as if his brain was in the aftermath of a hurricane, a small, excited and friendly hurricane.

Soon, it was time go to class again. He felt like his energy was all drained by the first period, and avoided to talk. Omi-kn even allowed himself to relax when he noticed Atsumu was quieter today. Bokuto and Hinata had their day off too, so no loud ranting after class. Atsumu could relax and have his ten hours of sleep when getting home. 

But, of course, his brother was there. with Suna, obviously, since they were attached by the hip.

“Hello, people who do not live here” Atsumu sighed.

“You gave me the spare key and your TV is bigger than mine. Deal with it.” Osamu answered.  
Atsumu only rolled his eyes, opening the kitchen cupboard, he was hungry and he had some leftovers of Noya’s waffles. That were nowhere to be seen.

“‘Samu did you eat my waffles?” Atsumu asked, very calmly. 

“I did” Suna said. “They are good. I need the name of the bakery”

“Now I get why Kawanishi-kun is always in a bad mood. Living with you must be torture.” Atsumu sighed. “You’ll get me new ones. I brought your onigiri, ‘Samu.”

While Osamu devoured the riceballs, they were at the same living room table, sitting on the cushions, staring at each other. Suna stared at Atsumu, actually.

“What happened? You’re off. More than usual”

“I’m tired. And you ruined my ten-hour nap.” 

“Did you find out anything about the singing neighbor?” Osamu interrupted.

“He’s a nice guy. Even though he kinda caught me spying at his door at 1 am. And he had breakfast with me. He told me some stuff and we ate waffles be gave me.” 

“How cute, ‘Tsumu, he’s so nice.” Suna teased.

“It’s cause they just met.” 

“I’m going to sleep, if you’re okay with that. Oh, wait! This is my fucking house.” Atsumu snarled. 

Practically passing out on his bed, Atsumu slept, it was a dreamless slumber and he felt like something was missing. Weird.

The next few weeks were filled with Noya greeting him and taking him out to breakfast when he was home, or meeting in the lobby and making some small talk. Noya’s presence was constant, but Atsumu never got tired of it. It was comfortable.

“Hey, ‘Tsumu, how are things with your cool neighbor?” Bokuto asked in another of their days together in the cafeteria. “It’s been like two weeks since you only talk about him.” 

“Yeah, you’re like noya-kun this, noya-kun that, noya-kun… All the time!” Shouyou added.

“Are you two jealous of Nishinoya?” he couldn’t hold his laugh. Shouyou punched his shoulder slightly, while Bokuto pouted. 

“I was trying to ask if you had a crush on him.” Shoyou smirked. 

Atsumu felt his face hot. Out of all the people his trusted spiker and dear friend was doing this with him? How cruel, Shouyou-kun!

“No, I don’t. He’s just my friend.” he replied.

“like Suna-san and Osamu-san are friends?” Low blow, Shouyou, low blow. 

“Suna and ‘Samu are two idiots who think they can hide how they make out when I’m not looking” and now he was picturing it. Gross.

“But don’t you have like, a tiny bit a of a crush on him? Cause you are always like ‘man, noya-kun showed ics of the dogs in the shelter today and he was so happy’” Maybe he had a point. Or maybe he knew things

“I feel like you’re hiding something from me, Shouyou-kun” Atsumu squinted his eyes at his friend, who looked very innocent, looking up and sipping on his grape juice. 

“Why would I?”

About to weeks passed and Shouyou’s question did not leave Atsumu’s mind. Yeah, Noya was cute, handsome, had a great singing voice ad all, was the nicest person one could imagine and made his place into Atsumu’s social circle in four months. He was slowly taking over his mind too. Did he have a crush on him?

His phone vibrated with a notification inside his pocket. Shouyou sent him a contact number along with three texts.

‘Atsumu-san’  
‘Here’s noya’s phone number. i know you don’t have it’  
‘In case you’re asking. Yeah, I know noya-san, he’s my friend from high school, he likes you and i’m tired of you two pining. You’re welcome.’

Shouyou you little shit.

Atsumu opened the contact and sent a single “hey” to noya.  
The answer was immediate. Shouyou probably sent him his contact too.

‘Hey!!’

Noya typed. Stopped. Typed again.

‘Are you free saturday night?’

Oh, yeah. Atsumu discovered in these four months that Noya was the most straight forward person in the world. He lost to him on that aspect. 

‘sure. Wanna do something?’ Was his answer.

‘Yeah, Shouyou probably told you all already. And I realized you never came here.’  
Why was he surprised? He liked Noya’s practical side. With a smile, Astumu replied.

‘True. So… is this you asking me out or something?’  
Noya took a while to answer this one.

‘Yeah. Well, do you wanna go on a date with me on Saturday, Astumu-san?’ and he was being overly formal. Atsumu giggled a little. He felt like a teenager.  
‘Depends on what you plan’ 

‘what about a horror movie night?’

‘Sure thing. See ya on our date Noya-kun~’

‘See ya ;)’

Atsumu put his phone aside, cackling. Handling another horror movie for a date with Noya didn’t sound that horrible after all. Maybe he could ask him to sing for him again.

Oh, yeah, the thing he’s been missing in his dreamless nights of sleep he’s been having these months, Noya’s voice lulling him to sleep.  
Maybe he finally finds out why the hell does he do that. He curses himself for forgetting to ask before.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment on what you think, this 4k took some hours of my sleep but it's worth it. thanks for reading


End file.
